


Walkin

by RoadWalker



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadWalker/pseuds/RoadWalker
Summary: En este lugar donde pongo mis dos pies, en este lugar dónde estoy, la paz momentánea me encuentra y me he acostumbrado a ella, la tentación de querer quedarse un poco más hace que solo me siente, aunque el camino parezca estar lejos.





	Walkin

Walkin´  
-Allen…Allen… ¡Allen!-Allen abrió los ojos ante el imparable llamado.  
-¿Road?-preguntó al ver quién estaba frente a él.  
-Sí, soy yo Allen-  
-Estás viva-  
-¿Crees que moriría solo con eso?-  
-No, en realidad no-  
-¿Has estado huyendo?-  
-Eso he intentado-  
-Te ves cansado-  
-Estoy cansado-¿por qué negarlo?-el apócrifo, los akumas, los Noah, los exorcistas, todos me persiguen-  
-Yo te puedo ayudar-declaró la chica.  
-Te recuerdo que tú también eres un Noah-  
-Como si no lo supiera-rió-pero tú eres Allen y por eso voy a ayudarte-  
-Nunca he entendido esa parte de ti-Road era alguien difícil de entender para Allen, era demasiado extraña.  
-Me gustas Allen, deberías saberlo-le confesó tranquilamente.  
-Lo sé, pero no lo entiendo-  
-No necesitas entenderlo-  
Road abrió una de sus puertas.  
-Entremos-le pidió.  
-No me voy a unir a los Noah-  
-Lo sé Allen, solo es mi habitación, necesitas descansar y aquí nadie te encontrará-  
-Supongo que gracias-le dijo un poco dudoso.  
Allen entró a la habitación de Road y ésta desapareció la puerta.  
-Puedes usar mi cama-le indicó sonriente.  
-Me siento incómodo haciendo esto. Nunca he estado en la habitación de una chica y mucho menos he usado su cama-  
-Tendrás que hacerlo por primera vez, es la única cama que tengo-  
-Ok, lo aceptaré, solo porque estoy realmente cansado-a Allen no le satisfacía mucho la idea pero era mejor que nada.  
-Duerme Allen-  
Allen cayó en un profundo sueño apenas se acomodó en la cama de Road.  
Las horas pasaron y el chico seguía durmiendo. Road solo lo observaba.  
Cuando Allen despertó, lo primero que vio fue a la dueña de la habitación quién solo lo miraba.  
-¿Dormiste bien Allen?-  
-¿Estuviste observándome?-aquello lo dejaba un poco incómodo.  
-Claro, te veías indefenso-  
-¿Cuánto dormí?-  
-Un día entero-  
-¡¿Tanto?!-  
-Y supongo que ahora tienes hambre, te traje comida-  
-Pero Road, ¿no te meterás en problemas por ayudarme tanto?-era cierto que esa chica se suponía que era su enemiga pero Allen Walker se preocupaba por todos.  
-Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera y si yo quiero ayudarte, lo haré-la decisión en las palabras de Road eran firmes.  
-Está bien, aceptaré tu comida-  
Allen comió todo lo que Road le llevó. Tenía demasiada hambre y la comida estaba especialmente deliciosa, ¿Road lo habrá cocinado?  
-Gracias Road-le dijo simplemente.  
-¿No crees que es un poco extraño que un exorcista le dé las gracias a un Noah?-le preguntó divertida.  
-Prácticamente ya no soy un exorcista-le respondió con una triste sonrisa.  
-Tus compañeros te han hecho a un lado-  
-Lenalee y los demás no piensan en mí como un traidor-  
-Pero no hicieron nada para ayudarte-  
-Era inevitable pero eso realmente duele-era increíble para el chico como podía hablar con Road de todo ello.  
-Pero tampoco quieres unirte a nosotros-  
-Yo solo quiero ser yo-explicó.  
-Te entiendo. Supongo que recuerdas lo que te dije esa noche, no te detengas, sigue caminando-  
-Esas son palabras muy importantes para mí, Road. Así lo haré, pero por ahora me voy-  
-¿A dónde? No tienes a dónde ir-  
-A dónde sea, eso no es lo importante-  
-Está bien, así eres tú Allen, pero recuerda que siempre puedes volver aquí, solo llámame y abriré una puerta para ti-  
-No quiero abusar de ti Road-  
-El siempre amable y caballeroso Allen Walker, una de las razones por la que me gustas-confesó la Noah alegremente.  
Allen reprimió un sonrojo. Aún no se acostumbraba a que esa chica le dijera todo eso.  
-Me voy Road-  
Allen se dirigió a la puerta, mientras Road lo observaba sentada en su cama.  
Cuando Allen tomó la manija, se detuvo y la miró.  
-No sé si sea culpa del decimocuarto, pero no quiero irme-aceptó confundido.  
-¿No te irás?-exclamó esperanzada.  
-No quiero hacerlo, sin embargo sí lo haré-  
-Eres cruel-sus pocas esperanzas se habían desvanecido en segundos.  
-La cruel eres tú-le dijo riendo un poco-no sé qué me has hecho-  
-Yo no te he hecho nada-  
-Y entonces, ¿por qué quiero quedarme contigo?-  
-Tal vez sea porque me quieres-señaló coquetamente.  
-Eso no lo sé-Allen en realidad no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que sentía.  
-¿Qué tal si me besas para comprobarlo?-  
Allen se sonrojó un poco, pero lo disimuló.  
-Yo no haría eso-  
-Tú tal vez no, pero sabes que yo sí-  
Road se acercó a él, Allen seguía inmóvil junto a la puerta, viéndola acercarse con una linda sonrisa en el rostro. Sabía perfectamente que ella hablaba en serio.  
Allen sintió los brazos de Road alrededor de su cuello, pero no se movió.  
-No parece que vayas a detenerme-  
Allen prefirió no contestarle. No tenía ni la más mínima gana de detenerla.  
Road lo besó sin prisas como aquélla vez en la torre del arca.  
Pero al liberar sus labios, observó un par de lágrimas correr por sus mejillas.  
Allen cayó de rodillas, frente a la mirada confundida de la Noah, que sin pensarlo se sentó frente a él, preocupada.  
-¿Por qué eres tan cálida, Road?-  
-También soy humana, ¿recuerdas?-  
-Road…-Allen la abrazó y ahí en sus brazos continuó llorando.  
Road lo dejó llorar, mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Aquél chico tenía demasiadas presiones, necesitaba deshacerse de ellas.  
Un buen rato después, Allen se tranquilizó y la soltó.  
-Perdón Allen, es muy poco lo que puedo hacer por ti-  
-Es aún más raro que un Noah le pida perdón a un exorcista-  
-Dijiste que ya no eras un exorcista-se quejó.  
-Es cierto, yo mismo lo dije. Pero Road, tú no tienes que pedirme perdón cuando eres la que más ha estado a mi lado-  
Road rió.  
-Siempre lo estaré, aunque tú no lo quieras así-  
-Gracias nuevamente-Allen en verdad estaba agradecido, esa chica a pesar de todo, siempre lo apoyaba.  
Aunque sabía que estaba agradecido, sentía que había algo más, así que siguió sus deseos recién descubiertos, se acercó un poco más a ella y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.  
Era la primera vez que él hacía eso, así que no tenía ni la menor idea si lo estaba haciendo bien o no.  
Road lo miró sorprendida.  
-Te has atrevido a besarme, eso me agrada-  
Y ella volvió a besarlo, era adicta a sus labios, a todo él.  
Allen la abrazó y le susurró al oído.  
-Vendré seguido a verte-  
-Te estaré esperando-  
Allen aunque no quería, la soltó y se dirigió a la puerta.  
-Road…-la llamó antes de salir.  
-Dime Allen-  
El chico permaneció en silencio unos segundos.  
-Nada-dijo al fin-me voy-  
-Adiós Allen-  
Allen abrió la puerta y se fue.  
-Recuerda Allen, no te detengas, sigue caminando-  
Y como si Allen hubiera escuchado las palabras de Road le respondió.  
-Mi camino siempre llegará a ti, Road-

**Author's Note:**

> DGM no me pertenece. Sigo sin encontrar el idioma español....  
> Publicado anteriormente en fanfiction, por mi misma.


End file.
